


all i want for christmas

by chasinggstars



Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [11]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasinggstars/pseuds/chasinggstars
Summary: day 11:jeonghan is too used to spending christmas alone, and seungcheol is here to fic that.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: twelve days of jeongcheol christmas [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073702
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	all i want for christmas

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that this contains the “spiciest” scene i’ve ever written is kinda concerning

On any other day, Jeonghan would find the dim lighting relaxing to his eyes, comforting even, shadows flickering gently against crème walls. But today, the shadows seemed to be mocking him, dancing together in the uselessly romantic lamplight as if rubbing it in his face that he was a lonely soul on Christmas eve.

He used to actually try in the past years, putting up the Christmas tree and stringing fairy lights, decorating gingerbread houses while waiting for his lover to come home. But he never did. Not for long, anyways.

Seungcheol was a soldier in the army, and he was so proud of him, and of course he understood that his job made it very difficult for him to be home often, even on Christmas eve. But. Still. It still caused a twinge of self-pity in him whenever he went shopping on winter frosted streets, seeing all the lovely couples blooming their romances to melt the unforgiving ice of the season.

So now, he chose to stay put at home during the weeks leading up to December, because honestly, _what was the point_. Heck, it hurt to even try and decorate the interior of the house to bring out his inner festivity (it was definitely there, just very, very, deep down) because he already knew there would be no one to share it with.

And Seungcheol tried, he always did, bless his soul. He would take a few days off before Christmas maybe, or sometime after New Year’s, but one thing that stayed constant was that he never seemed to make it home for Christmas.

Snow fell down in soft flurries outside the window, taunting him with what he desperately wanted. He stared at it from his position laying down on the couch, a pillow tucked under his chin. Some random drama he hadn’t been watching was playing on the television, and he mindlessly twiddled at his phone, scrolling through Instagram and immediately regretting it once he saw all of those happy Christmas eve posts.

Yes, call him a bitter, spiteful man. That was what he was now. Long gone was the joy of Christmastime, here was the overwhelming loneliness he felt every year at what should have been the most wonderful time of the year.

Throwing his phone somewhere on the carpeted floor with a groan, he sluggishly lifted himself off of the couch. It was nearing eight in the evening; about time he ate a light dinner and went to sleep away Christmas.

He heated up a microwaveable packaged rice and boiled a pot of ramen, setting it down on the table and blowing on it before shoving it into his mouth with chopsticks. A snort escaped him once he set down his chopsticks, peeling away the rest of the cover of the rice and dunking it into the now noodle-less soup. The whole seemed pathetic even to him, eating a bowl of ramen for Christmas dinner in what was probably the least festive house in the whole city with plans of literally doing nothing on Christmas. At least the ramen was good.

Just as he finished up the last dregs of soup, the doorbell rang. Had he ordered any packages recently? Frowning, he set down the pot and made his way over to the door, still wracking his brain. Ah, the new waffle maker Soonyoung had recommended. It must have been that.

“Coming!” He called, shuffling over and unlocking the door in his slippers. “H—”

A pair of strong arms pulled him into an embrace. His eyes widened, every muscle in his body tensing, before a way too familiar scent tickled his nose. The distinct mixture of soap, something earthy, and something not quite describable, unique to this person and this person only.

He choked up a little once he realised who it was, throwing his arms around him tightly, not caring that the front door had been left wide open, or that his military uniform was cold and damp with snow. He had what he wanted now, and he wasn’t planning on letting go. Ever.

“Merry Christmas, Jeonghan,” his rich voice murmured into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. It really had been too long.

“I missed you.” His voice was so, so, quiet, trembling slightly at the end, as if this was but a delicate mirage that would shatter the moment he made a sound too loud or a move too big.

“I missed you too.”

They stayed like that for a while, basking in the warmth of each other contrasting to the cold blowing in from the ajar door, until he tried to gently separate them. Jeonghan simply clung on tighter, drawing an amused chuckle from him.

“Let me see your face, angel.” At that, he reluctantly took a step back.

The moment their eyes met, he swallowed down the persistent lump in his throat once more. A handsome face stared back at him, droopy eyes, dark lashes, and cherry red lips. Choi Seungcheol.

And then he couldn’t resist.

He threw his arms around Seungcheol’s neck, hungrily pressing their lips together. Seungcheol wrapped his arms securely around his middle with familiarity, shutting the door with his foot as he guided them gently into the house after breaking away momentarily to take off his boots, both of them not able to keep away from the other for longer than a couple seconds.

Jeonghan didn’t care about the earful he would probably get about wasting away at home like this, or the sad puppy dog eyes when he noticed the lack of decorations, or the nagging when he saw the empty pot of ramen still on the table. He had what he wanted, and his Christmas was complete now.

He cupped Seungcheol’s face gently, warm fingers against cold skin, as he was pressed against the wall, both saying their unspoken messages of longing and love.

A kiss here. I love you. A kiss there. I missed you.

He didn’t even realise the steady stream of tears pouring down his cheeks until Seungcheol gently wiped them away with his fingertips.

“Why are you crying? Don’t cry, love. Forgive me for leaving you alone at Christmas all those past years, but I’m here to make up for it now, yeah?”

He nodded, hiccupping slightly and sniffling.

“Consider yourself forgiven, but only.”

“Only?”

“Only if you promise to stay until the 26th at least.”

“That, I can do,” he said, leaning in to press another kiss against his lips with a smile, and Jeonghan leaned in to meet him eagerly.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter [ @chasinggstars_](https://twitter.com/chasinggstars_) !


End file.
